Unfamiliar Territory
by blaaarg1
Summary: Dramione. Hermione and Draco have become something of a friend, and even perhaps something more. But when they depart their seperate ways after their Hogwarts Graduation, how will things end up? M for excessive language.
1. The Talk of Kiss

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger had been furiously taking verbatim notes given by Professor Slughorn's lectures on the project due shortly. Mind potion. Of course she's heard of it before; there was hardly anything she hasn't heard or read of before. But information of this potion was harder to get a hold of due to its complexity in direction in material. Plus, there have been instances where it caused dangerous situations. Hermione tried to sneak her way into getting a book that held some information on it during her fourth year, but it didn't end up as she hoped.

"This bloke just keeps droning on, doesn't he?" a voice muttered from beside her.

Without looking, she hushed him and continued her focus on the lesson.

The bell rang and students began departing from their seats to the exit. She rose along with them and turned to the boy next to her.

"The library, five o'clock. Don't be late this time, okay Malfoy?" she said.

"I'll try," the blond boy said in sarcasm and sniggered away.

She grimaced. What a horrible potion year. To be stuck with that git as a lab partner, and for her last year too! She put her stuff away and trotted to the exit where she was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Another day closer to not working with him," she sighed as they headed out of the dungeons.

"I know how you feel," said Ron. "My oaf of a partner isn't doing so well either."

"Hey!" cried Harry shot Ron a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm doing all the work!"

"And still no progress…" Ron said. "How typical."

Hermione laughed. "Why do you insist on working together if you just bicker about it?"

Ron gave Harry a look and then Hermione. "We don't bicker, do we Harry? We just, um, like to have positive arguments that help us do better next time we work together."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

Once they reached the Main Hall, they parted their ways as Hermione made her way to her next class as they made theirs. She took her seat next to Elizabeth Litte, a fellow Ravenclaw student, and prepared for their lesson in Transfiguration.

"Hi Liz, how's your day been so far?" Hermione asked.

"As good as it can get, I suppose. The weather is nice and the classes haven't been dull and hopefully this won't be either," she said with a shrug.

Hermione just smiled. Why even bother talking to her? She's tried to talk to her every day this year and with the year over half done, it doesn't surprise her that this would be all Liz say to her today.

The door opened and a cat with black outlines around its eyes walked towards the professor's table and leaped on it but leaped off and transformed itself to Professor McGonagall.

Students clapped in praise.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. The crowd died down before she continued. "For the next few weeks, we will be studying the art of Animagi. You will learn what it takes to become an animagus."

Professor McGonagall peered around. "It is not an easy thing to do, and is certainly not for everybody. The time and dedication you put into this skill will be crucial and must not be taken lightly. I can teach you to become the animal you are to transform to. But I will not force you into doing it if you feel incapable in learning or if you're passive in this. I do not want to waste my time. Therefore, I will be handing a list around in which you can either sign up to be taught or to pass this lesson. It is up to you.

"For those who wish to pass, you will learn another topic, much less harder and more – passive." Again, she peered around the class. Then started handing the list to a student who passed to the next student without putting her name on the list. McGonagall looked at her. "Yes, choose wisely for we don't want any tears to those who signed up wrongly."

When it reached to Hermione, only one had signed up, Neville, and she instantly jotted her name down and then passed it to Liz who gave the list to the Hufflepuff next to her. Once it had finished around the room, the list floated back to its owner. Professor McGonagall read it and instantly looked at Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, are you sure you are capable of performing the task?" she asked sternly.

Neville jumped slightly at being mentioned but answered his teacher with the nervous stutter. "I-er, yes, Professor. I think…my grandma wants me," he added lowly.

The teacher pressed her lips. "Remind me to speak to that lady," she said. "But I'm not surprised Ms. Granger has signed up. Further more, I'm not too surprised no one else dared to sign up. With the exception of these two, the rest of you will bring all your class material to the next class. Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger, you will not be needing anything. Good evening." With that, she left the room.

As always in perfect timing, the bell rang and the students hurry out of the class with no disregard in forming a line. Hermione waited for the mob to pass by before leaving her seat and walking out.

It was lunchtime and she was in an appetite to eat, and was anxious to tell her friends the news. Learning Animagi was a pretty big deal, considering there was a little over a dozen known animagus. She was sure there were unregistered ones, like those of Harry's father and his friends, but it was also uncommon to see in everyday scene.

Once she reached the Great Hall, she instantly plopped down across from Harry and Ron who was discussing their History studies.

"Did you hear Seamus? He couldn't have snored any louder," whispered Ron who tried to compress his laughter as much as possible.

Harry, though, just laughed as loud as he could. And they kept on laughing. Ron's face actually turned beet red from trying not to laugh too hard. Hermione, who didn't find this nearly as funny as them and who was trying patiently for them to finish so she can tell them the news, sat there drumming her fingers on the table.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She coughed loud, but when that didn't work, she hissed, "you guys!"

It took them a while to calm down and when they did, they found themselves facing an upset Hermione with hands folded against her chest. That shut them up.

A second later, she smiled broadly. "You will never guess what I'll be learning in tranfiguration class."

"Er-."

"Animagi!" she shrilled.

Harry's and Ron's mouth dropped while a few eyed them with curiosity.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either when I heard her say it, but it's really happening!" And so, she explained the class lesson and how it was only Neville and herself who would be taking the lesson.

"Not fair. The only year we don't take that class and you do something fun! Just great," Ron mumbled.

"I told you that you should have taken it. But when do you ever listen to me," Hermione said with sympathy.

Harry acted just as bad as Ron, pouting and muttering under breath. At this point, it was hard to enjoy her excitement.

"I'll tell you what," she said in an undertone so that only they can hear, "after every class, I'll teach you the lesson."

In an instant, their heads shot up and their face was filled with hope.

"You mean it, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You'd really teach us?"

"Of course, Harry. I know how much you would love this lesson. Besides," she said and glared at the two of them, "this could be really useful against You-Know-Who."

They nodded their heads and continued with their meals, with smiles plastered on their faces.

"What do you think my animal would be?" Hermione asked them. "Maybe it'd be a hare, or maybe a butterfly. Oh, that would be so pretty if it was a butterfly!"

"It'd be pretty but what if you get squatted on? That wouldn't be so pretty. Gross actually," Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Personally, I'd want to be a great animal, like a fox, or an owl, or something. That would be pretty cool to be able to fly. I'd stop if I turned out to be a spider, though, wretched thing."

"Yeah, an owl sounds pretty nice. I wouldn't mind being a dog, like Sirius," replied Harry. His face turned grave at the mention of his godfather's name, but he washed it away quickly, only to become slightly chipper again.

As the bell rang, Hermione went to her final class of the day, Ancient Runes. There she studied a new topic, wrote a long parchment of notes, and exited the class.

It was four o'clock when she entered the library, an hour earlier than her meeting with Malfoy was supposed to be, but her time in there is like sanctuary to her.

She bid Madam Pince the Librarian good evening, and went to her usual table located in the farthest and most secluded table in the library to ensure than no one interrupts her during these times of relaxing. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her fictional book called _Into His Eyes_, a romance novel about a girl who starts falling for her enemy. Although she found the storyline ludicrous, the writing itself is very convincing.

She was halfway through the book, trying to read as much as she can during her spare time. It wasn't a thick book, and she'd only start reading it yesterday, so it must be something good.

However, too consumed in her book, Hermione didn't realize someone had sat down across from her and leaned against his chair.

"In his eyes? What the hell are you reading, Granger?" he said with a tint of disgust in his tone.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and roughly tossed the book back in her bag. She couldn't help but blush a little, embarrassed to be found reading a romance book.

"Right, you're," she said as she checked her watch," fifteen minutes _early?_ Is my watch right?"

She held her wristwatch to her ear and shook it. The ticking sound was still audible.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes! I _am_ fifteen minutes early. Is that a problem or something? Or did I interrupt your reading the description of them kissing?"

He snickered to himself. Hermione, meanwhile, kept blushing but turned grim.

"Lets just do our work, shall we?" she said.

"And after this, there won't be any more meetings after class," Malfoy added. "Can't wait."

"You read my mind," she muttered.

"And guess what, Granger? I didn't even take the damn potion! That's how brilliant I am," he said. "Now, aren't you glad you got me as a partner?"

Hermione sighed. "Whatever, Malfoy. Let's just get the work done, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Granger. Then you can continue on reading about the passionate kiss the guy gave the girl. I bet you're really looking forward to that. I even bet that its as close as its gonna be for _your_ experience in a kiss, isn't it?" He leaned his head forward and raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up and get to work." The look on Hermione was inexpressible, but the rise of color on her cheek was noticeable. She tried to compress it, to work instead of be tantalize. It's not worth it. Get to work. Get the grade you deserve and you don't ever have to speak to the ferret again.

"Fine. But I did win that bet, didn't I, Granger?"

Malfoy went to work, reading passages about the Mind Potion in the few books lent to them. Sometimes he'd care to read it aloud, and sometimes he kept it to himself.

"Lasts as long as the how strong the potion is brewed…has a small amount of odor…yaddi yaddi ya…"

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't concentrate as she normally would. After reading the same sentence ten times without absorbing its content, she'd given up and started pondering in frustration on Malfoy's retort.

She _had_ kissed someone. And that someone wasn't just _anyone_, too. It was Viktor Krum, the international Quidditch player. She wanted to tell this to Malfoy, just to clear the air, but that would be stooping down to his level, wouldn't it? Did she need to kiss and tell?

"I have had a kiss before." Her voice was so soft, she wasn't sure if Malfoy would have heard.

But when he looked up from his reading, it was clear he did. "What?"

Hermione bit her lip. She shouldn't have said that. What was the point in proving to him that she'd kiss before? And who is he to her that she'd tell him one of her secrets?

She started shaking her head, "nothing. I didn't say anything," and went back to bury her head in her book.

"No, no. You can't do that. I heard you say something. Spill it," he urged.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione replied, not wanting to look at him in fear he'd see she was blushing as hard as ever.

"I heard you. What did you say?"

Beaten, she whispered even lower, "I said I have had a kiss before."

Malfoy moved back, with a little paler than before. After a few moments of utter silence, he broke it.

"Well," he said, coughing a little, "that was quite a late reply."

"That's because I didn't want to tell you," she said upsettingly.

"I suppose. Why? Did you snog Longbottom or something, because if you did, I completely understand."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I didn't kiss Neville, but don't talk about him like that. He's a very nice guy and any girl would be lucky to be kissed by him."

Malfoy made a choking sound. "You're kidding right? Who could be worse than him?"

"You."

Malfoy laughed.

"Who was it that you kissed, Granger? Because for you to say that I'd be the worst guy to kiss must make your guy an idolizing guy. Go on, who is this bloke?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't think you'd want to know," Hermione said. "Because if I tell you, you'd be demoralized about your so-called kissing ability."

Again, Malfoy laughed. "Surely, you're not talking about the Weasel, are you?"

"Go to hell."

"Ah, so it is him, is it? It's okay Granger. You guys make a lovely match," he shuddered.

"Ron is a very nice guy and any girl would be lucky to be kissed by him," she replied hotly. "But no, it wasn't him. He's one of my bests and nothing more."

Across from her, she could tell his amusement became a bit serious. She smiled.

"You know him, though. Everyone knows him," she teased.

"I don't believe you. Tell me who it is."

"I will, I will. Merlin, Malfoy, you don't have to be so impatient."

Wait for it, wait for it. Malfoy growled. Score.

"Viktor Krum."

"Liar."

"See, I told you that you'd know him, didn't I?"

"Do you honestly think I'd believe that? He's an international Quidditch player. Girls are dying to go out with him and you're supposed to be one of the lucky few? Come on, you could do better than that," he said in disbelief, although it was clear he knew she was telling the truth.

"Fine, Malfoy, don't believe it. But I know you know it's true."

With that, she continued her reading. This time she got passed the sentence that was bothering her.

"Was he a good kisser?" Malfoy suddenly asked, much later after the conversation had ended, or at least that was what Hermione thought.

"Are you being serious, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I just want to see if he is better than me. You never know. These famous guys could be deadbeats on kissing," he shrugged.

"Sorry, but I don't kiss-and-tell," she said.

"I'm just wondering, you know…," but his sentence was cut off by the alarm on Hermione's wristwatch.

She tapped it and ringing was silenced.

"Well this meeting was productive, I should say." She said in sarcasm. "What a great way to end our one-on-one. Oh, I just hope we hadn't missed anything we were supposed to catch."

She began putting her stuff away and walked off with disregard on her partner. She was halfway to the exit when out of the corner of her eye, Malfoy walked beside her.

She gasped. "Malfoy! You nearly scared the pants off of me!"

"Another time, perhaps," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know about Krum," he said.

"Malfoy, aren't you afraid of what people might think when they see you walking next to me?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

"I just want to know, that's all."

"Know what?" she asked irritated. She was actually more worried of what people might say when they see _her_ talking to Malfoy. Fellow Gryffindors could be quite vicious.

"About Krum kissing!" he nearly shouted.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you serious? You're risking your image just to ask about him? What, are you obsessed with him or something?"

He started to shake his head and Hermione's eyes dramatically opened.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"WHAT!" he shouted, shaking his head and hands frantically. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that!"

She started walking again. "It's alright, Malfoy. I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Granger!"

But she had already stalked off out of the library.

Once securely in her private room at the Gryffindor tower, seeing as she's Head Girl, she laughed out loud. Malfoy, gay? Could she have been more insulting to him? Obviously, he isn't since he prides himself with the many beautiful girls he goes out with. And the face he'd made when she told him about Krum was priceless.

She laid on her bed.

It has been almost a month that she has had these library meeting with Malfoy, and on top of being his lab partner for the year, they've gotten to be more relaxed around each other than before. She wouldn't call their relationship friendship, but they can talk more openly.

Only when they're in the library, mind you.

They both have reputation to uphold, and friends to satisfy.

What would Harry and Ron say when they've heard her talking to Malfoy about kissing? They'd obviously go ballistic, asking her who in their right mind would want to have a conversation with that git.

Malfoy would be the same way.

She doesn't look forward to their meetings, but the more time she spends with him, the more she's found him decent. They would have random talks, like today's, and forget about it the next, in which they'd spring up a new topic. Yesterday's was house elves.

At the beginning of the year when they'd been assigned as lab partners, she and he couldn't keep the witty remarks to an end. They'd go on and on. But by half the year, the remarks had died down. What else could one talk about? They'd grown tired of it.

They hardly spoke a word, and when they did, it was remarks towards other people. Hermione would never laugh at his jokes, although she did find some funny. He would never tease her about writing so much again.

She doesn't look forward to their meetings, but when he enters and sits down, she forgets her uneasy feeling and they share an almost friendly bond.

----------------------------------------------------


	2. FB1: Train Fiasco

Chapter Two:

**FLASHBACK:**

Hermione strolled the Hogwarts Express lane in hopes of meeting Harry and Ron before attending the Head meeting with Professor McGonagall. It was nearly the end of the train before she caught a familiar voice from inside a compartment.

"Do you think she missed the train?"

"I hope not. Remember when we missed the train, Harry?"

Hermione grinned. She opened the compartment door revealing Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"Hi guys," she said. "I wondered where you were. Hi Luna."

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?" Luna asked vaguely.

"It was fine, thank you." She sat down next to Ginny, who greeted her. "Ron, remember we have to go the meeting soon, okay?"

Ron looked grim. "I don't want to do it anymore. Since you've moved up from the Prefects level to Head Girl, where's the fun in doing the grunt work?"

"Authority, Ron, and the satisfaction of serving Hogwarts a little bit," Hermione said, trying to boost his morale.

"And, you'll get to boss people around! And take points off of the Slytherin house," Harry said, chuckling a little at his idea.

"Which," Hermione interjected, "you won't do _unless_ they're doing something disapproving, right, Ronald?"

His sour face looked at Hermione and nodded, but turned to Harry and gave him a small wink.

"So how's the Quibbler doing, Luna?" Ginny asked. "Still going strong?"

"Oh yes. After the interview we had with Professor Dumbledore, father's magazine is doing quite well, thank you," she said.

"That reminds me. I must subscribe soon," said Harry, "I don't trust those Daily Prophet blokes anymore. Did you see the article they wrote about me?"

"Which one?" Ginny asked in disgust.

"Mum's cancelled our subscription after it released an article about you spending tons of money on worthless junk and acting like a spoiled brat," Ron cried. "She went mad when she sent the howler!"

Ginny laughed, "it was a funny sight though, seeing mum getting mad at someone else for a change."

"I'm still receiving the newspaper daily," Hermione said grudgingly. Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's probably a good idea to know what the 'enemy' is saying about the magical world. Besides, I can use a laugh now and again," she grinned. Harry was about to retort back but Hermione said, "I know they're not true Harry. I know."

Harry nodded. After a while, he sighed. "Seventh year. Anyone else sad?"

"I won't feel sad until next year when I become a Year Seven student," Luna said as she began reading her magazine once more.

"Me too. The only sad thing is that I won't see you guys around the school next year. Weird, huh?" Ginny pouted.

"I'm sad, but excited," said Hermione. "I want to explore the magic world outside Hogwarts. You know, get focused on my career."

Ron leaned forward towards Hermione with his index finger waggling at her. "If there is a future. What if You-Know-Who wins?"

The atmosphere dropped. Hermione hadn't considered the good side losing to Voldemort. It was highly possible, she supposed.

"You really think I'd lose?" Harry asked shakily.

Ron glanced at Harry and then stared at the floor. "Oh, um, no. I'm just stating out possibilities. Sorry mate, I shouldn't have said that…"

Harry nodded slightly, unconvinced. When no one had spoken in a while, Hermione thought it better to leave.

"Ron?" Some snapped their heads in surprise of a sound. "I'm going to start heading out for the meeting. Have to meet with McGonagall beforehand. Do you want to come now or later?"

Ron stood up, sulking. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Okay. Be back soon, guys," Hermione said as they left the darkened atmosphere and closed the door.

When they were out of Harry's earshot, Hermione looked at him. "You shouldn't have said that. You know he's already got enough pressure as it is."

Ron hung his head. "I know. I regret it. Maybe he'll forget about it?" he asked hopeful.

"You better hope so," Hermione muttered.

Then something knocked Hermione's breath out of her as something collided against her shoulder. Three goons past them, one with blond hair.

"Whoops," Malfoy said without looking back.

Ron helped Hermione to her feet, growling. "Asshole. He doesn't deserve being prefect."

"He's just being the git he's always been," Hermione snarled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Next time he does that, Hermione, tell me. It'd be the perfect opportunity to blow his arse up," he said, clutching his wand tightly.

Malfoy was already far from them.

"I can handle myself, Ron," Hermione said. Ron looked a bit disappointed, "I'll just blow his butt off myself."

They laughed and giggled as they walked to the Head compartment, which was the first compartment on the train. It wasn't a surprise to find the Head Boy, whom they discovered to be Martin Kils from Ravenclaw, already talking to McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger. I trust you had a nice summer?" McGonagall asked politely.

"Yes, Professor. And I want to thank you for appointing me Head Girl. I know I'll do a good job," she smiled.

"Yes," McGonagall nodded, "and I trust you're acquainted with Martin?"

Hermione wasn't, but acknowledged him nonetheless, in which he returned. McGonagall handed Hermione a piece of parchment, similar to the one Martin was holding.

"This is your To-Do list and of the events occurring this year. Go over them with your prefects. Take notes. I will see you tonight," she said and departed.

Hermione looked at Martin hoping to talk to him before the meeting started, but was distracted by Ron.

"Oh hi, Professor. How was my summer, you ask? Terrific, thanks for asking? By the way, how was yours?" Ron asked mockingly to himself. His face scrunched up, "Bloody brilliant."

Hermione gave a sympathetic smile and looked at Martin once more before seating herself at the corner. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

Martin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right."

"Did you say something, Hermione?" Ron asked from across her.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. Then she went to discuss the list with Martin while Ron kept muttering to himself, in which Hermione caught words like wallflower, sidekick, and hopeless. Soon enough, prefects started coming in. Two from each house, while only one from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"Bloody hell," Malfoy cried as _he_ entered the compartment. "What's Dumbledore playing at, putting a Mudblood as a Head?"

Blaise, the other Slytherin prefect, sniggered. No one else laughed; Hermione just rolled her eyes, used to the dirty calls. However, Ron shot up and punched Malfoy in the stomache. Malfoy fell to his knees, clutching his stomache and toppled over.

Blaise looked startled and raised his fist ready to hit Ron before a fellow Hufflepuff prefect hexed Blaise with a Bat Bogey curse.

Hermione, panicking, looked over Martin who was biting his fingernails in distress. Frustrated, Hermione made her way in front of Ron before he caused any more damage, and shouted, "If you don't wish to put your house into a negative score point before the term has even started, I suggest you sit yourself down!"

No one reacted.

"But Hermione, you heard what the ferret called you!" shouted Ron, pointed at the figure slow in getting up.

"Hey!" Blaise shouted. "Don't fucking call him that or this fist will be the next thing you feel, Weasel!"

"Weasel?!" Ron shouted back, pushing Hermione aside. "Say that again and I'll make sure you can't even see in the dark, you bat!"

"Weasel!" Zabini hissed, pushing his face closer to Ron's.

The two boys snarled at each other, clearly ready to knock the other out. However, before any could attempt anything, Hermione had performed a body-binding jinx and the two towering boys fell back on the chair. Malfoy, she had noticed, was still pathetically moaning in pain. Hermione stood in the middle of the commotion holding her wand in her hand, breathing heavily.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SHOW LEADERSHIP, DAMN IT!" she cried, looking at the Slytherins to Ron. All eyes were on her, most in fear and a minority in annoyance. There was utter silence but the breathing of her breath. She then slowly walked in front of Ron and reversed the hex and slowly did the same to Zabini.

Ron however didn't learn his lesson and stood back up, trying to push Hermione out of the way so he can jump at Malfoy, and maybe get a piece of Zabini. Startled, Zabini stood up like a mirror, holding his friend's should to protect him. But Hermione stood her ground.

"RON!"

"Hermione, he called you a mud blood!" he shouted in her ear.

"I know, Ron, but as Head, I can't let that get into my head," she sighed. She turned around and urged him to sit, which he did, hesitantly.

She turned back to face the rest. "Ernie, can you turn Blaise back, please?"

Ernie, the Hufflepuff prefect, said, "I don't know how, and even if I did, I wouldn't."

Malfoy by this point had gotten to his feet, yet still holding firm of his stomache.

"Merlin, Malfoy, I didn't even punch you that hard," Ron hissed, rolling his eyes.

A few prefects laughed. Hermione gave Ron a look and he frowned.

"Anyone else know how to change Zabini back?" Hermione asked around the room. When no one replied, she turned back to the hexed student and said, "go find Ginny Weasley. I'm sure she knows. Tell her I sent you. And _don't_ try anything funny."

Zabini, instead, sat down. "I am _not_ going to get help from a blood traitor," he hissed.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. She felt Ron moving behind her, but she held a hand behind her back signaling him to calm down.

"Fine. Have it your way. Look like a bat, for all I care," she said and walked back to her seat. "As for you, Malfoy, I know a spell that might heal that bruise of yours." She looked at her list, studying it once more.

Malfoy sat himself next to Zabini, leaning forward as he still kept firm of his stomach. The Ravenclaw girl beside him moved away as if he was a disease.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood filth," he spat, trying to sound strong.

Ron immediately shot up once more, with his wand ready. "You dare to say that again?"

But before anyone could try anything, Hermione yelled, "ENOUGH! Sit DOWN, Ron."

"Yeah Weasel, listen to your mum," Zabini said.

Hermione shot him a look, "ten points off Slytherin."

The two gasped and looked at her threateningly.

"Can we _please_ move along? We have more important details to discuss. Ron?"

He looked at Hermione and slowly sat back down. The tension relaxed a bit but no one spoke.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, Martin, would you like to start first?"

After everything had been discussed as smoothly as possible, the compartment door opened and the Slytherin prefects were first to leave, much to everyone's non-surprise and much to everyone's pleasure. Ron and Hermione were last to leave since Hermione still had to talk a little to Martin.

The train was near in reaching its destination when they came back to the compartment. Luna had begun reading her upside down Quibbler with intensity, while Harry and Ginny had found a suitable conversation in Quidditch.

When Harry found Ron looking quite disgruntled, he asked if anything went wrong. Ron took this opportunity and just went into a mad ramble about the whole Malfoy fiasco, in which Harry also swore expressively and Ginny promising to giving him a good curse the next time she sees him. Hermione just smiled as she looked around the compartment filled with her friends. She loved them so much, and she was growing fond of Luna by the day.

As darkness overcame the outside surrounding and the train came to a halt, students began filing out with Hermione and Martin at the lead. Hagrid greeted them as they stepped down the train and immediately started calling the first-year students towards him for their boat ride across the lake. Hermione and Martin, on the other hand, helped students get organized for the carriage ride to the castle. Once everyone had been placed in a carriage, Martin and Hermione clambered on the last carriage and followed suit.

The Sorting Hat ceremony started after Dumbledore gave a small speech welcoming students back. It took about half an hour before the feast began.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Ron cried as he passed himself a delicious looking fried chicken.

"When are you not hungry?" Hermione asked rhetorically. She herself had a bit of helping in the pasta section, with a small portion of salad and soup.

Dumbledore raised from his seat, with Professor McGonagall tapping her spoon against her goblet to get the student's attention.

"Thank you, Professor," Dumbledore said, giving the transfiguration teacher a small nod, and returning to the students before him. "I trust you had an appetizing feast. We must thank the elves in the kitchen for their superb cooking talents."

Many students clapped; some out of politeness while others, like Hermione, truly thanked the house-elves below them.

"Now, for those who are not aware, the Forbidden Forest is a place you would not want to enter unless asking for death. I advise, along with Mr. Filch, that you do not take going there lightly. Otherwise, the consequences will be disastrous.

"I would also like to point out our Head Boy and Head Girl. Ms. Granger, Mr. Kils, please care to stand up."

Hermione and Martin stood up, waved a little to the crowd before sitting themselves down. Hermione flushed a little as fellow Gryffindors patted her back in congratulations. She stared down at her plate for a moment or two before looking back at the headmaster, who seemed to be watching her.

"That is it for now," Dumbledore said. "Have a good night sleep and I wish you luck on your first day of school."

Hermione helped Ron directing the first years to the Gryffindor common room while the other prefects helped their house. They led them through flight of stairs before reaching the Fat Lady.

"Ah, a batch of young Gryffindors, eh? Is it September 1st already? Goodness!" cried the Fat Lady.

Ron turned around to face the group much smaller than he. "Alright," he said slowly as if they were deaf. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. The password is 'roar'. Got that?"

"We're not deaf, you oaf," someone called from the crowd.

Ron gave him a smirk and faced Hermione, whispering, "bloody midgets."

Hermione shot Ron a look while a small girl kicked him in the shins. "I heard that!" Ron yelped, holding to the previously kicked shins, while muttering the password to the Fat Lady.

"Serves you right," Hermione hissed. She led the group to the middle of the common room. "This is the common room. You'll often see fellow Gryffindors here playing chess, doing homework, talking, etc. Through that spiral stairs will be the boys dormitory. Through the other will be the girls. Oh, and don't even try sneaking to the girls side, guys. There are charms preventing it."

They looked at her clueless. "What would we want to go to the girls side anyways? They have cooties."

Ron looked sternly at the boy, the same one who called him an oaf, and whispered, "you'll regret saying that, mate."

The boy just rolled his eyes.

"Well, off you go! And I hope your Hogwarts experience will be wonderful!" Hermione shouted to the departing innocent first years.

End Flashback

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

AN:

Hi! This is Deasy! Thank you for reading Unfamiliar Territory! I'm really excited for this story and want to get it out to you readers as soon as possible! Actually, I'm proud of myself for releasing this chapter a couple of days after the first, so hopefully that will keep up :D

Also I must tell you, this story is based on a lot of flashbacks and present tellings. Right now, you've gotten the idea that Hermione and Draco have been relaxed around each other. But then, you probably want to know _why_ are they friendly towards each other? Well, that'll be told in the flashbacks, so look forward to those cat rants between the two destined to be together in those episodes.

If I've confused you, really sorry! I guess just read the rest of the story and hopefully you'll see the pattern.

Thanks again! Deasy


	3. Library Sundae

Chapter Three.

It was an afternoon morning as Hermione rose herself from her bed and peered through her private Head Girl window. The view was exotic, being at the top of the Gryffindor tower overlooking the lake and mountains. She opened her window and inhaled a breath of fresh air.

After getting ready, Hermione took her bag, much lighter than usual since all her textbooks weren't in, and headed for the library. As she entered, she greeted Madam Pince a good morning and walked to her usual table, only to find an unfamiliar scene.

Draco Malfoy was already there. Moreover, he was writing something down on a pad of paper.

Gawking in disbelief, she threw her bag at the table, startling the unwelcomed boy.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?" he said.

"I should ask you the same question. What are you doing?" she hissed.

He closed his notebook. "Not for your eyes, I'm afraid."

"Like I care. What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Well, if I'd have known you'd be here so early in the day, I wouldn't have been here, don't you think?" he said, looking up at her.

She stood there, one hand on her hip and another on the table to support her balance.

"Well, sit down." Malfoy directed to the three empty chairs surrounding the table

"What are you doing here?" she asked again without noticing his gesture.

"It's a library, isn't it? I came here to get a bit of peace and quiet," he said as he leaned against his chair, tipping it back slightly.

"You're using my table." Her voice was firm.

Malfoy stood up and snarled, "Does it have your name written on it?"

"You know it's my table. Leave."

They glared. He was taller than her, that was obvious. He overshadowed her. Their breathings unsteady, their heartbeat growing faster.

"This is childish," Malfoy finally said.

"No, its not. This is my table-"

"Unofficially."

"-and you know it. There are plenty of other tables in this place. Get your own."

"No." he said.

Hermione was taken back. She really wasn't expecting him to say that. She really though she was intimidating just then, but clearly she wasn't intimidating enough.

Huffing and puffing, she snatched her bag and stormed before, while saying, "you know that's my table, and I want it back."

Frustrated with herself and Malfoy, she stalked to the table near the window, which left her many a distances away from the blondie. She supposed this was a better location, but the area was not secluded at all. She could see Madam Pince who was staring at her. Hermione waved a little and Madam Pince walked away.

The old bat, Hermione thought.

Malfoy. Why does he have to be such a bastard? She was the one who introduced him to her area, and he was the one who stabbed her in the back with it and made it his own! What ever gave him the idea he was allowed to use it without her permission in the first place?

But all thoughts of Malfoy disappeared when she took out her book, _In His Eyes_, and started reading it.

So far, the bad boy Kevin had taken to liking the Ace student Pearl and tries to talk to her, but she just shuts him down. He feels disappointed but gets back on his feet to try again. After a while, Pearl gets used to him and starts falling for him. They have not shared a passionate kiss, as Malfoy had predicted, but in all these romance story, there's bound to be at least one, and Hermione knew it.

But when she's settled down in her book and captured into its world, Malfoy sat down across her.

Hermione closed her book and banged her head on the table, not caring to raise it up.

"Ouch," he said as Hermione's head kept in contact to the table.

"What now?" she asked in annoyance.

"I'm bored," he replied.

"Go talk to your buffoons. They'll give you entertainment," she said in a muffled voice, and raised her hand with a shooing gesture. "Go on."

Malfoy chuckled. "They're sleeping still, unfortunately for you."

Hermione looked up. "Whoopie. Look, go talk to your girlfriend, then? Or better yet, go snog her. I'd bet you'd like that, right?" she asked lazily. But when he didn't move, she asked, "what?"

"I didn't see Pansy this morning, so I don't know where she's at. And if I did know where she's at, she'll probably just talk about the dullest things."

"Things aren't going as well with her?" she asked through gritted teeth, hoping Malfoy would take this as a sign to leave.

"Let's drop that subject, eh? How's this table working out for you?" he asked, surprising Hermione on the sudden change of subject.

She stared at him a while before looking at the window. "It's alright, although I much preferred my old table. You know, the one you stole from me?"

"I didn't steal, for the billion times," he said. "You weren't there, I sat down. I admit, you chose a good hiding place. I liked it, and I didn't want to be disturbed." Then he added, "I can't believe you're still mad at me for that."

"Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?" she questioned bluntly.

He was hesitant to reply, but said, "I told you, I'm bored."

"But you were just writing in your notebook. You could have done that in your room instead of going all the way down to the library."

"Perhaps I like it here. Besides, you're here just reading a book. What's the difference?"

She turned from him and gazed back through the window. "Nice view isn't it?"

The two had a perfect view of the courtyard, in which they could see fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in this spring weather.

She peered more closely through the window, when she heard someone yell her name from below.

"Hermione!"

It was Ron, yelling from the courtyard and waving his hand. He was with Harry, who was talking with Ginny.

Hermione just waved back nervously and went out of view.

"Was that Weasel I heard?" he asked and attempted to look out the window, but Hermione reached across the table and pulled his tie back, causing his head to jerk. "What was that for?" he hissed, rubbing his neck.

"Nothing," she replied, looking as relaxed as ever.

"Nothing, my arse," he muttered.

Ignoring him, she turned back to her book. "Why aren't you at my table?"

"I _am_ at your table, Granger." He was writing something in his book.

"No, you're using an ordinary table. Remember the table in the corner? Why aren't you there? You were so keen in using that one, or did you forget?"

He sighed. "Perhaps I didn't feel like being alone anymore."

"Then go to talk to Zabini," she said. "I'm sure he's a funny guy."

"He is," he said. "He is. But I think he's preoccupied with some chick right now. "

"Well, go find something to do. I want to read my book," she said quietly. "Go practice quidditch or something. Prepare for your match against us Gryffindors. I'm sure you'll need it." She placed a small grin on her face, hidden from Malfoy's view.

Malfoy ignored her comments and stayed put. "So about the kiss," he said, in which Hermione finally lifted her eyes off her book and unto his, "you never finished telling me."

"No, I was," she said. She suddenly picked up her book and got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to read. In peace."

Hermione didn't turn around to see Malfoy's head hung off his chair in disappointment as she left. But she kept walking and didn't stop till she reached the common room. There, she sat comfortable near the fireplace as small muffles came from the chatters of students nearby. She opened her book and began to read, only to find another distraction coming.

The portrait door swung allowing Harry and Ron to enter. Hermione hoped they wouldn't spot her, for she really wanted to read her book, but alas she wasn't trying all that hard to be unnoticed. They sat on the remaining seat, glancing at each other while Hermione acted as if she hadn't seen them arrive.

"Hiya Hermione," Harry finally said, when it was clear they wouldn't receive a greeting.

Hermione growled inwardly. Perhaps her dorm is the best suitable place, she thought. "Hey guys, I didn't see you come in," she lied as she looked at Ron then Harry.

"Oh, yeah. It's okay," Harry shrugged. "How was the library?"

"It was okay, but I couldn't concentrate," she said, giving a cover up for Malfoy.

Hermione could sense that Harry was giving Ron a look but she pretended not to notice. When no one said anything, she said, "I'm going to go lunch. Anyone else hungry?"

The guys nodded and the three walked to the Great Hall. They met up with Ginny and began talking aimlessly once more about Quidditch and their match against Slytherins. Hermione, being always left out of these discussions, buried her head in her book and munched a little on a spaghetti sandwich.

In the story, Pearl had finally agreed to go out with Kevin, in a form of a Winter Dance. She had a surprisingly good time, although Kevin didn't really know how to dance, since it was against the bad-boy code to _know_ how to. Unfortunately, the night ended in distress as their peers peered at them in annoyance and disbelief.

Suddenly, a hand was shaking between her face and her book.

"Hermione!" Ron cried. When Hermione looked at him with such annoyance, in which Ron took no notice, he continued, "finally! We've been trying to get your attention for while now."

Her face then relaxed, feeling slightly guilty in being in such a mood. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Well, Harry and I are going to go study for NEWTS. Want to come? We could always use your help, you know."

Hermione shut her eyes, closed her book firmly, and wished she could just finish her book in silence. She took a deep breath and realized that without her help, the two guys across her would be stressing a lot. Without opening her eyes, she nodded stiffly. Once she did open them, she gave a small goodbye to Ginny and returned back to the Gryffindor common room to start studying the crucial test soon to come.

"You know, I'm surprised you _wanted _to study," Hermione said in a friendlier mood. "Usually I have to pry you to do your homework."

He shrugged, "mum sent me an owl telling me if I do good, I get to have a new broom."

Hermione smiled. Good one Mrs. Weasley, she thought. She went back to her room to retreat the pile of study aid she had bought in Flourish and Blotts before going back to her friends. However, an hour into rereading materials regarding charms, they decided to take a nap. Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical.

­­­­­­­

It was Sunday afternoon when Hermione finally finished her book in the library. She sat at her 'table', and have been since after lunch. The book was decent, she thought, although it did have its flaws. But she enjoyed it nonetheless. She recollected parts of the book and analyzed them in terms if they were good parts or bad parts.

But her thoughts were interrupted by her sudden vision of Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against a bookshelf staring at her.

She jumped a little. "Merlin! Stop startling me like that!"

"Did I make your pants jump off?" he smirked and advanced toward her. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

Hermione scorned. "No, fortunately. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to ask how our potion research is going." He said.

She grimaced. "Sorry, I haven't had time to work on it yet."

"What, are you captured once more into your romance world?" he sneered. "Did the bloke finally kiss the lucky lady? Is that it?"

"Stop making fun of the book. I mean it," she said sternly while glaring at him. "You don't know anything about romance."

"What are you talking about, Granger? I'm the most romantic guy you'll ever meet." He said mockingly, holding a hand against his mouth. "I'm sure you've heard already by now."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh yeah, you're doing really well with Parkinson, aren't you?"

His face paled a little, if that is even possible. "She's different."

"Riiiight," Hermione said through squinted eyes. "And you ignoring her is just one the more romantic ideas you've come up with, I suppose?" She raised her eyebrows and continued, "you're good, Malfoy. Really, you are. I mean, I'm really surprised at this talent you have with the ladies."

"I'm sorry, Granger, that I haven't had time to inflict the romantic tricks I have up my sleeves, but you don't have to be jealous," he teased.

"Please, Malfoy, don't flatter yourself. It's not becoming," she said, while starting to rise, "Besides, what do I have to be jealous of? Your pureblood name? Your intelligence? Your oh-so-smirk and sneer smile? Oh, that's it isn't it? You've seen through my front and realized I'm _madly_ in love with you. How shocking!

"See you around, Malfoy," she added and started to walk away.

But something caught hold of her wrist. Hermione turned, facing Malfoy, who was inches away from herself.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she asked in surprised.

Malfoy said nothing but pulled her to the nearest row of book shelves.

"Let go of me!" Hermione hissed, unsure if she had really made Malfoy mad with her comment. "I demand you let go or I'll curse you and I know you don't want me to do that!"

He didn't release her. On the contrary, his grip tightened. When they were securely hidden by common viewers, especially Madam Pince, he gently but firmly shoved her against a bookshelf behind her.

Hermione looked scared as she stared into his mesmerizing gray eyes. Yet his looked calm but pleading, in a way. Her heartbeat grew faster. His hand loosened around her wrist. "Malfoy calm down. Look I'm sorry if I made you mad, but please don't take it personal-."

Her words were cut off when Malfoy presed himself against her and planted his lips against her. Hermione's eyes widened only to be met with a pair of closed ones. What the hell was happening? She tried to do something, but she just couldn't move as if paralyzed. Seconds later, she felt his tongue creeping out and tasting her lips.

She heard him groan. Yet she didn't do anything to kiss him back. His hands let go of her wrist and made its way to her waist.

This gave Hermione an opportunity to put her hands against his chest, trying to push him away, but his hands kept hold of her waist, not letting her escape. He tried to force his tongue through her stern lips, but she was too stubborn for him. His face made contact to her cheek as he subtly breathed near her ear.

"Relax, Hermione," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."

His saying her name triggered something in Hermione. She let herself get caught up in the moment, hesitantly. Shivers ran up her spine. Her eyes slowly closed. Although she was still as stiff as a board, her face became less tense. She parted her lips, experiencing for the first time someone else's tongue touching her. He sucked her bottom lip slowly and pleasurably. His hands rubbed the side of her waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" shrilled a voice.

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open as she jumped a little, startled by the female who was sternly looking at them in disgust. Malfoy, however, stood as close to Hermione as if nothing happened, hands still where it was, though his head hit Hermione's shoulder as he grumbled.

"WELL?" the female asked once more, also known as Madam Pince, the librarian.

"I-uh, well, we were," Hermione stuttered, trying to get Malfoy off of her. He finally did when she hit him hard in the ribs.

"THIS IS A LIBRARY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ADOLESCENT BEHAVIOR!" Madam Pince cried. "AND I EXPECTED MORE FROM _YOU_, MS. GRANGER! A HEAD GIRL, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I MUST ASK YOU TWO TO LEAVE. _NOW_!"

Without hesitation, Hermione gave an apology to the librarian and headed to out as quickly as possible while fixing her robe and wiping her lips. She didn't think about looking back over her shoulders. Students looked at her rush out with questioning faces but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to her room.

Once out the door, Hermione sprinted to the Fat Lady portrait, practically yelled out the password, and went to her personal dorm. She shut her door quickly and made her way to her bed, lying down hard. Her body had produced a mass amount of sweat during her running around everywhere, but she didn't care. She didn't even realize just how damp she was.

Hair sticking to her neck and face, Hermione's chest rose up and down heavily as she tried to calm herself down by staring at the stone ceiling. Unconsciously she brushed her index finger against her lips; the lips that was taken in by Malfoy… Her stare was blank, but her mind was racing.

_What the hell just happened_? _Why did Malfoy do that to me? Why did he kiss me? He has a girlfriend, for Merlin's sake. _

_But that's beside the point!_

_This goes against everything he's believed in and acted upon for all these years in Hogwarts; the matters of blood, the matters of being teacher's pet, the matters of being best friends with his archenemy Harry, and the matters of being a Gryffindor. _

_Then WHY did he kiss me? Surely he doesn't like me. I know he doesn't like me…_

…_But I wouldn't mind him liking me, would I? Not after the last few months. Not after talking to him and working with him during the different projects in Potions. Not after we've been able to actually _talk_ without the side remarks. _

_And those eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes that just capture attention. I wouldn't mind staring into those any day._

_And those lips. Those lips that kissed me today. Those lips that let through words of amiable conversation. _

_And his skin. His skin that felt so soft and rough at the same time. Those skin that touched mine today with care and aggression…_

Her heart thumped harder and harder against her chest, her breathing not in the least calmer than when she dashed to her room.

_But I'm getting too ahead of myself. No one would approve of their relationship. Not Gryffindor, definitely not Slytherin, and who knows how the other two houses would react. Even more so, what would my friends say when they find out I'd kiss Malfoy, a son of a highly dangerous Death Eater? _

_They'd kill me and then disown me, I know it. _

_But what makes me think he's even interested in me in the first place, huh? It was just a kiss that I got and nothing more. Just a stupid, simple kiss…_

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought that.

_Perhaps he made a bet with his friends…a bet involving me. Perhaps it involved him being able to persuade him to kiss me…maybe even bed me…_

Her face twitched.

_That was highly possible considering he's pretty well known with the females in this school, even a few of the ditzy ones in the other houses. Perhaps he thought he could get to me and woo me, thinking I was one of those girls, thinking I was inexperienced and therefore would be honored to have him notice me…_

_It would explain why he'd been keen on talking to me without uttering a disgusting word for the past few months. And why he gave me a Christmas card. _

_No, it can't be for a bet! It just can't!_

_But that's the only logical reason for his actions. Why else would a Death Eater's son befriend a Gryffindor he's despised for years and the best friend of Harry Potter only to like her and kiss her in a secluded part of the school library?_

Her fist tightened to the point it had turned very pale.

_Malfoy had better not made a bet. And if he did, he would have known better than to mess with Hermione Granger, damn it. _

_­_Disclaimer: The Characters and World of Harry Potter is owned by the Master herself, J.K. Rowling! Woot Woot!

AN:

I know, I know… third chapter. Isn't that pretty quick for Hermione and Draco to already be kissing? Well, if you've read my last AN, I sort of explained the system of flashbacks. So, hopefully, you've caught on. Review please! I want to know how the story is doing so far for you readers.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And don't forget to tune in to the next chapter of 'Unfamiliar Territory'!

Deasy


	4. FB2: Spotattackim!

Chapter Four

FLASHBACK:

"Good morning!" Hermione cried cheerfully to her friends as she approached the Gryffindor table for breakfast on their first day back at Hogwarts. Her bag was filled with new quills, parchment, and ink, ready for the upcoming year in which she and the rest of the seventh year will leave Hogwarts and venture forward.

The Great Hall was full of chattering voices, excited for being back. Hermione sat herself down beside Ron and across Harry and Ginny.

"Obviously not as good a morning as you're having, Hermione," Ron muffled as he stuffed three pieces of toast into his mouth. "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape. _The idiot_!"

"I know your pain, mate," Harry said grimly. "First class back and it's with Snape! How wrong can the world be?"

Hermione, meanwhile, had taken out her own schedule and looked it over.

"I have potions first," she said, "with Professor Slughorn. Then, I have Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes after." She then delicately placed her schedule into her bag and started on her breakfast.

An empty goblet appeared in front of her along with a plate of scrambled eggs, a muffin, and a piece of toast.

"Delicious. Ginny," Hermione called, "can you pass me the orange juice?"

Ginny instead poured the glass into her cup, also refilling hers.

"Refill mines too, please," Harry asked.

"What am I, your house elf?" Ginny joked, although she refilled his cup also.

"I'm still dreading the first class," muttered Ron. "Hey Harry, isn't the DADA job supposed to be jinxed or something?"

Harry nodded, "why?"

"Then isn't Snape supposed to be gone by now? I mean, he was the DADA teacher last year, but he's still here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, that is a bunch of bullocks. It's superstition is all. None of that is true."

"And you think that the last five before him was just coincidence, then?" Ron asked hotly. "One murdered, one gone mad, one being sacked, one being an imposter, and one fed to the centaur?"

"Yes, I think it was coincidence. Bad luck on Dumbledore's part for picking those teachers."

"Hey, Lupin was the best DADA teacher I've ever had," Harry said, glaring at Hermione.

"I never said he wasn't," she said. "All I'm saying is that Dumbledore knew what he was getting into when he had those professors assigned. If he'd just chosen more carefully, then we would have a more permanent teacher."

Ginny took a bite of her muffin. "If Snape isn't gone by this year, then I'll have to start to agree with Hermione. But I really hope you're wrong. I'd hate another year with that old bat."

"And guess what Harry? We still have his class next!" Ron said sarcastically. "Aren't you ecstatic? I know I'm not."

"Oh, stop your whining. The lot of you," Hermione mumbled. "You're putting a damper on my first day of Seventh year experience."

"That's because you don't _have_ Snape on your first day back. You have good ol' Slughorn," Ron said.

"So? He's just a teacher, like Snape."

"No. He's a teacher that's fond of you, 'Mione. You're one of his favorites, and you know it," Harry said, grinning a little.

Hermione blushed. "Says the boy who _is_ his favorite." Out of the corner of her eye, she could sense Ron's ear had gotten red and he was smashing his scrambled eggs aggressively. Better to shut up now, she thought.

Dean Thomas tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Hey Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry stiffened. Ron looked up startled. Hermione looked at Ginny and caught her eye, at which point she closed her eyes and breathed slowly before getting up and following Dean out of the Great Hall.

"Bugger. I thought they'd broken up." Ron hissed.

"They _are_ broken up, Ronald," Hermione said, "which you should be quite aware of since you are the cause of their being separate."

"I have a right to be! I mean, he's older than her!" he spluttered.

"Oh, what an excuse!" she cried. "By one year! That's not a load of a difference, considering she knows as much spells as him!"

Hermione finished her plate, glancing at Harry once in a while, wondering why he was so quiet. Ron, however, was not the least bit quiet, muttering curses under his breath and stuffing Ginny's leftover into his mouth.

The bell rang. Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends as they bitterly made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room during which she made her way towards the dungeon.

A figure made its way beside Hermione, one that was taller than her by perhaps a foot. She looked at who was accompanying her.

"Hi Hermione," Neville said. "How was your break? Pleasant I hope?"

Hermione smiled. "It was Neville, thank you. How was yours?"

They turned into the classroom and seated themselves in the middle section of the class. "It was fine. Visited my parents in St. Mungo."

"Oh yeah? How are they?"

"They're better, I suppose. Gran says they are, at least," he said with sadness in his tone. "I'll be visiting them again this Christmas so I'm looking forward to that."

"Yeah, I'll bet," she said, giving him her most supportive smile. She had visited Neville and his parents during her fifth year, when she and a few of her friends went to visit Mr. Weasley in the hospital. They were not in the most terrific condition yet as they suffered from mental disorders.

Slughorn came out of the potion storage room and placed himself in front of the class.

"Welcome, students, to another year in this class! I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am! Lets see, who do I have?" He peered around the room. "Ah, Mr. Zabini, how are you, my good fellow? Mr. Macnimmir, how is your uncle these days? Mr. Longbottom, I trust your parents are all right? And Ms. Granger!

"Good, good. The people I was expecting!" He said, clapping his hands together. It seems he forgot to mention the other students in the class. "Well, I want all of you to stand up and head towards the back of the class. Why, you may ask? Well I will be placing you into pairs for the remainder of the year. As advanced students, I must take extra precautions into your education and safety as we will be dealing with dangerous potions if not careful."

Hermione took her bag and made her way to the end of the class, as instructed, with Neville at the lead. Suddenly, something collided with her shoulder, knocking her book bag off her shoulder.

"Whoops," someone said as that person passed by, not caring to step on a book that made its way out of the bag.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," she spat and bent over to clean up the mess. Neville helped.

"That's only a place for mudbloods, sorry," he sneered and walked away with Zabini by his side.

Growling, Hermione stood up on her feet, wand at the ready, and pointed directly at him. "spotattackim!"

Instantly, boils appeared on Malfoy's face. The only visible one Hermione was able to see, unfortunately, was the back of his neck, as he was still walking towards the back. She grinned. Hopefully that'll teach him a lesson.

Too far to hear anything, she saw Zabini spin him around to face him and jumped back in shock. Malfoy's face was covered with them. Apparently, the victim had no idea what was going on as he gave a questioning look at his friend.

"Nice job, Hermione," Neville whispered. Other students began to laugh. Malfoy was still clueless and began ranting on what they were laughing at.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Slughorn called out. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, your seat is here, in the front. Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Bones, behind Ms. Granger, please. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Macnimmir, the table af-. Good heavens Mr. Malfoy, what happened to your face?"

Sniggering, Hermione made her way to the front of the table and sat down. She turned around to watch amusingly. Malfoy had touched his face, finally realizing the many bumps on them. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Students kept on laughing.

Suddenly, he grabbed Slughorn's robe and hastily asked, "what the hell is wrong with my face?"

Professor Slughorn tried to grope his student's hands off of his robe, while stuttering to answer, "it, uh, appears that, uh, you've got boils. Erm, kindly let go of me, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't follow. Instead his head snapped towards Hermione. Hermione bit her lip back. Perhaps it wasn't all that wise to perform a hex right in front of a teacher. He pointed her hand towards her.

"It was that witch! She fucking did this to my face!" he shrieked.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. I must ask you not to use such inappropriate language in my classroom. And I must ask you once more to let go of my robe!" he demanded.

Malfoy let go of his robe, but stomped in the direction of Hermione. Neville, however, tried blocking his path but found himself shoved and wounded on the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I demand you not to bring violence upon my classroom!" yelled Slughorn, attempting to help poor Neville up.

Hermione had gotten to her feet, the smile vanishing from her face as her friend was pushed down on her behalf. She walked towards Malfoy who apparently was also walking towards her. Wands at the ready, they were inches apart. Hermione threateningly pointed her wand towards his chest, daring him to make a move. Malfoy did the same.

The room had gone quiet, save the pleas of their potions Professor.

"You will pay, filthy mudblood," he spat.

Hermione glared back at him, "You should thank me, Malfoy. It's an improvement than before."

"Now that is _enough!_" Slughorn shouted, getting in between the two students. He hastily snatched the wands from their hands, which he had to tug quite hard to get a hold of Malfoy's. "I will return these properly to you two when you come back."

Neither student took their burning eyes off of each other's.

"Ms. Granger, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and return as soon as possible," he said. "Hurry!" But the students stood their grounds.

"I don't need help from the likes of her," Malfoy hissed causing her eyebrow to sink very low against her eyes.

"Like I want to, ferret!" she cried.

"Language!" shouted Slughorn. "You _will_ be escorted by Ms. Granger. I do not want a student of mine to be fainting in the halls. Now, unless you two want detention with me visiting giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest, I suggest you move on!"

Hermione faced the potions teacher, noting he had a serious face that seemed to demand order.

"Well? Are you waiting for me to officially make your detention?" he shrilled, tapping his feet.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Through clenched teeth, she replied, "No professor. I'd be glad to take him," and then added, "the little prick."

Malfoy caught this, "what did you say?"

But Hermione just shot him a glare. "Let's go," she hissed, "asshole."

"You think I'm going anywhere with you?"

"We don't have a choice, idiot!" she yelled. And without further ado, she stepped by Slughorn, grabbed Malfoy's elbow, and dragged him outside. Malfoy put a good fight, but the rage of an angry woman is not to be messed with, for she stomped him hard on the feet, flinching him, making it easier to drag him out.

They were outside the classroom, out of earshot, when the bickering started again.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, fucking mudblood!" he cried, snatching his elbows out of her reach.

"My god, Malfoy. You're length of vocabulary has really expanded! Filthy and Mudblood, really," she said, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy walked fast towards the Hospital Wing, which was three floors up. Hermione had to jog just to keep up.

"Well when I'm describing something like yourself, it's not worth using the big important words," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Well I can only think of one word for you, Malfoy," she cried, breaking a sweat.

They were out of the dungeons and into the Main Hall, turning a corner to head to the staircase.

"SCUM!" she shouted. "That's what you are and that's what you'll always be!"

Malfoy was perhaps five yards away, still running up the first staircase.

"What the hell are you following me for, hag?" he shouted.

"Just doing my job, Malfoy!"

"Stop following, stalker. It's not becoming!"

"Don't flatter yourself, prick. You're not something I'd waste my time on," she said, through a lot of huffing and puffing.

Hermione had finally caught up to him after a long distance sprint. She was nearly out of breath. They were neck and neck.

"Hey Malfoy," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "remind me to thank that marvelous person who made your face better, okay? See ya!"

And she sprinted faster to the Hospital Wing, only one floor above. She sprinted through used classrooms, through corridors, racing to beat Malfoy. Malfoy had also began sprinting when she caught up to him but it took him a while to get started and she was already far from him.

Legs moving feverishly, she ran. She couldn't even feel her legs, but her heart kept at a good pace. She could hear Malfoy behind her not too far. Good thing she was close to the Hospital Wing. Just a few more yards.

"Nice try, Granger," he said, with _his_ smirk as he ran right next to her, "but you're not winning today."

Her hair flipped wildly behind her, "that's what you think."

Her determination was set even more so. She was so close to winning, although she became more worried once she started thinking if she _could_ win against a Quidditch player. But no matter. Off the field, they were equal. No, she was better.

She looked over at her competition once more, and he looked at her. Both had smiles on their faces, both knowing they would win over the other.

Both hands reached out in front of them, hoping that they would touch the door to the Hospital Wing before the other does. Just inches-

The door opened, revealing Madam Pomfrey standing in the middle.

"What is the ruckus out h-," her sentence was never finished, for both Hermione and Malfoy had no time to absorb that the door was now not the target, but the healer herself. They tried to stop, but it didn't work for there weren't enough distances.

Therefore, Madam Pomfrey was knocked down on her back as Hermione and Malfoy toppled over her.

"Oh my Merlin, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione whispered in shock as she tried to help the nurse up as soon as she herself was on her feet, shaky. "Malfoy! Get off of her!" she hissed.

Malfoy groaned but stood up as wobbly as ever. He held on to a nearby bed stand and just stood there.

"Yeah, thanks for helping like a gentleman, git," she muttered.

"Well, I never!" Madam Pomfrey cried once she got to her feet. She dusted off her front side and faced Hermione with a terrorizing face. "What is going on here!?!"

"I'm sorry, Madam, I really didn't mean it!" she stuttered. "Are you okay? I mean, do you need me to get you anything?"

"Miss, I am not injured!" she shouted but her face relaxed. "But thank you for asking. Now, what is you are in a hurry for?"

"Um, that student there needs healing," she said quietly, pointing to the nauseous Malfoy.

Pomfrey walked over to Malfoy, who had seated himself on the bed. "Yes, let me take a look at you." She grabbed his face and tilted it in every direction. "It seems you were hit with a blotching spell. But do not fret. It can be fixed, although this one seemed like a rather powerful one, yes," she said, making Hermione smile in triumph. "Oh, and that bump on your forehead will heal also, no doubt from the fall. I'll be right back."

And she went out of sight. Hermione sat herself down on a nearby bed and started laughing like mad.

"What are you laughing at?" Malfoy demanded.

"You! And your face!" she cried, trying to get words out through her laughter.

"Shut up!"

But she didn't let it down. "You can't do anything, Malfoy. You're with no wand!"

"I have a fist. Want to see?" he asked threateningly.

Hermione's laugh was gone, only to be replaced by a menacing look. "Look here, Malfoy. Just because I don't have that pretty face of your current one on mine, and just because I won our little race, does not mean you can order me around."

"You did not win that race," he hissed.

"Are you mental?" Hermione cried. "I won that race fair and square. Those boils probably covered up your eye or something, because you've obviously gone blind."

"I did not go blind! I won!"

"You wish!"

"Learn some respect!"

"I don't respect scums, maggot!"

"_Mudbloods_ are the maggots here, maggot!"

Hermione growled. Both had gotten to their feet and ready to strangle each other. "TWENTY POINTS OFF OF SLYTHERIN!"

"You can't do that!" he hissed.

"I just did, stupid."

"That is against the rules!"

"_You're_ one to talk to. I can do whatever I want!" she cried.

"Stop this shouting!" Madam Pomprey shouted. She looked sternly at Hermione and ordered her to sit down, then ordered Malfoy to sit down. Then she walked in front of Malfoy to apply medicine on his face. "Now _I_ will take off twenty points off of Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, for that inappropriate behavior!"

Hermione's mouth flew open. "What about him?" she asked hotly.

The Medi-witch turned around, in which Malfoy's hand shot out of view of Madam Pomprey's but in clear view for Hermione, and gave a rude hand gesture.

"You have already taken points off, Ms. Granger. And unless you want me to report to your Head of House as to your actions of deducting points for personal benefit, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," she said sternly at Hermione.

Hermione scrunched her face and plopped on the bed. She was damp with hair sticking to her face and neck. Remembering she had a scrunchie inside her robe, she hastily put her hair in a ponytail.

"There," she heard Madam Pomfrey say to Malfoy. "Now you must stay here for a good half hour before I can take it off and give you the additional cream. Do not touch it, understand? Okay, I will be back in half an hour," and then she turned to both students, "and if I hear anything that is regarded as utterly childish or not prefect behavior, I will not hesitate in deducting severe points off."

Once the healer was out of sight once more, she heard Malfoy crash onto his bed.

"You better not hope I didn't miss anything during potions, Malfoy," she cried with calmness.

"Shut up, Granger. It's not like I care, because I don't."

"You had better care or its your neck I'm going after," she said, now more threateningly. She stared at the ceiling.

"Whatever." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him position himself to his side facing opposite of her. "By the way," he cried, barely audible due to his position, "I won the race."

"Ha!" she mocked. "In your dreams!" She then turned herself opposite of him.

END FLASHBACK

END FLASHBACK

END FLASHBACK

­­­­­­­­

Disclaimer: The Characters and World of Harry Potter is owned by the Master herself, J.K. Rowling! Woot Woot!

AN: IMPORTANT!

Thank you for the couple of you readers who have taken the time to review my story. I'm happy to hear from you and quite disappointed at the lack of it, sadly... THEREFORE, I will make a deal: If the most recently updated chapter receives 10 reviews, I will update as soon as possible AND will update again that Saturday as scheduled. So possibly two chapters per week, or even more if there are faster reviews!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't forget to tune it for another chapter of 'Unfamiliar Territory'!

Deasy


	5. FB3: Germione

AN:

Okay, I normally DON'T update _before_ the chapter, but I think this is necessary. REVIEW, you guys!!! I've posted four chapters and only a couple of reviews? I'm seriously utterly sad… I didn't know it wasn't good. If you don't like the story, tell me. I'll stop posting :(

Okay, on with the chapter….:

Chapter Five

**FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK:**

"Mr. Malfoy, please get up so I can apply the cream on you," Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey say. Hermione got up from her bed and examine the scene.

For the past half an hour, Hermione and Malfoy laid still on their separate beds, each thinking the other had fallen asleep. Malfoy grudgingly sat up and the healer got to work on his face.

"Are you sure you want it to go off, Malfoy? I assure you, it looks better than before," Hermione cried, smirking.

"Shut the hell up, Granger," he cried from behind Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey just ignored them and set off to do her work. She stood between Malfoy and Hermione, so it wasn't clear what she was doing to him.

"There. Do not touch your face until you wash off the cream before going to sleep. If it is not better by tomorrow, come back and I'll apply more, okay?" she asked. "Now off you go."

Malfoy stood up and met Hermione by the door.

"Don't say a word," he hissed.

"Like I want to," she replied.

The two finally had a quiet walk back to the dungeons, both exhausted from their bickering, their race, and more bickering. He opened the door to the Potions room in the middle of Slughorn's lecture on what is to be expected for that year.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! I'm glad to see you back and in one piece. Very well, take a seat!" he said. "I see your face has been treated to, Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn commented.

Saying their threatening goodbyes, Hermione made her way to the front of the class only to find her seat next to Zabini filled.

"Oh! Sorry, Ms. Granger, but you and Mr. Malfoy must be lab partners for the remainder of the year because I had to pair your original partners up."

"You're joking, right," Malfoy cried through gritted teeth. "Me paired up with Granger?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that is what I am saying," Slughorn said calmly. "If you would just take your seat, over there, at that table, I'll continue my lesson."

"I am not going anywhere with her," he went again, his feet rooted to the ground. He had a fist curled up placed firmly by his side, as if threatening the teacher to tell him it had been a mistake.

Hermione, knowing her tough luck, had already made her way to the table. Although she hated this arrangement, she figured it was her fault for starting this whole thing. But she wouldn't admit that out loud now…

"Oh get over it, Malfoy. Just sit your ass down," a Hufflepuff shouted.

Malfoy gave him a deadly face but the Hufflepuff didn't look intimidated.

"Yes Malfoy, get over yourself," Hermione muttered. "I don't like it as much as you, but we're stuck together for the rest of the year." She put her chin on her hands and lazily watched.

"No!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn cried. "I have had enough of your tone! Either you sit down next to Ms. Granger or you will serve detention with me and talk to the headmaster, _just to point out you _will_ sit next to her!_"

Hermione watched as his eyes twitched, knowing he knew better than to have to talk to Dumbledore and to go to the Forbidden Forest to visit a herd of Giant Spiders. All eyes were on him, but he took no notice. He sat next to Hermione but pulled his chair further near the edge of the table.

"-fucking retard, sitting me next to a mudblood," he muttered. "Stupid idiot."

"shut up Malfoy," she whispered hoarsely.

"Sitting me next to a bloody goody-two-shoes," he kept at it.

Slughorn returned to his lesson, describing how intense the potions will become and how much hard work will be needed to be put in order to have a successful year.

"Therefore it is important you know your partner and trust one another in these lab projects. Cooperation is key to wonderful potions. And to make sure you have these success, I want you to turn to your partner right now and write a five inch narrative essay describing your partner and I want it complete when you leave this classroom. TODAY!"

The whole class groaned. After these horrifying instructions, Hermione banged her head softly against the desk, wondering how much worse her day could just be. First having to bring Malfoy to the Hospital Wing with arguments throughout the whole way, then losing class time, then losing her front row desk position and being partnered with _him_, and now, she has to find out about him and write about him? This was NOT a good first day back!

"Let's get this over with," she muffled without raising her head. But the scratching of quills made her look up. Malfoy was already writing something on his parchment with undivided concentration. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be writing about each other."

With a bit of tongue sticking out his mouth, he kept writing. "I am writing about you, idiot."

"But we haven't talked about ourselves yet. How could you possibly be writing about me?" she said in annoyance.

"Oh, I know you good enough to write a five inch essay on, so don't bother me."

Eyes narrowing, she snatched the parchment and started reading.

"Hey! I'm losing my train of thought!" he hissed.

But she kept on reading:

_My lab partner is Germ (crossed out) Hermyonee Granger. She has a very bushy hair that seems to be uncontrollable. Sometimes I even see something moving around! She loves to read dull books and is always at the library. She sleeps, eats, and pees there and only goes out when she has to go to class. She has one robe and one pair of shoes. She is friends with Potty (scratch) The Boy Who Fucking Lived (scribbled out) Four eyes and Weaselbe. She is also in the disgusting house of Gryffindor and –_

"What the hell is this?" she fumed waving the parchment in front of his face before crumbling it and throwing it at him. "This is totally outrageous! You didn't even spell my name right! It's H-e-r-m-I-o-n-e! Not Hermyonee!"

"God damn it! That was a perfectly good essay that you just ruined, Germione!" he spat trying to restore it back to good condition. But Hermione had already taken it back and crumbled it again, only to stash it in her bag. "Give it here!"

"NO! and did you just call me Germione?!?"

"That was mine!" he exclaimed, "and yes, I did call you Germione because that's what you are!"

"But you're writing about ME! And that was completely wrong!" she whispered hoarsely, causing nearby students to turn and see the bickering.

"Who cares! It's not like it matters!" he cried while waving his hands frantically about.

"It matters to me! I mean, why would I want to be known as Germione? And by the way, I have five sets of robes," she growled.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Slughorn asked although his tone gave a sound that there shouldn't be a problem.

Hermione looked at Malfoy warning him that she would tell the professor if he doesn't change his essay, making him eligible to have detention. Malfoy grimaced.

"There is no problem here, professor," he mumbled.

"Then I suggest you start," he said calmly and then glanced at the empty area on Malfoy's desk. "Perhaps start with a parchment out on your desk, Mr. Malfoy."

"There was paper on-," he began but a threatening look from Hermione made him think otherwise. "I mean, there's paper in my bag which I will be getting right now, sir."

Hermione and Slughorn smiled as Malfoy dug through his bag for the parchment.

"Good. Remember, five inches." And walked away.

"You're paying for that parchment, Germione," he said lowly.

Hermione rolled her eye, "I'll be glad to help a person in poverty, so don't you worry," and she continued before Malfoy could say another word, "let's start.

"My full name is Hermione Jeanne Granger. I am best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _and don't you dare change that fact, Malfoy_. I am from the Gryffindor House and very proud of that fact. I am a muggleborn-,"

"Mudblood," Malfoy muttered.

"-and my parents are dentists-,"

"What the hell are dentists?" he asked in frustration as he jotted things down on his parchment.

"Oh like you care!" she said but Malfoy just kept staring at her, feeling a little left out, "fine. It means a person who fixes teeth."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Don't ask me if you're just about to make a rude comment," she sighed. "By the way, your face is getting worse. It seems the boils are starting to go away, how disappointing."

"Just get on with it, will you?"

"Then don't interrupt me! Where was I? Oh yes," she said, pondering a little, or just pondering to make Malfoy tick, "My favorite subject is Charms and Transfiguration, although I do love potions very much," she added making Malfoy roll his eyes and say 'suck-up' under his breath, "My goal is to read the whole Hogwarts library before I leave, and I'm halfway there and that only took me six years! Oh, perhaps I might not make it, will I? Oh well. And after Hogwarts, I wish to do something in the Ministry to help out the chaos that's going on right now. And I'm done," she said with a satisfied smiled.

"Merlin! My hand aches," he groaned.

Hermione snatched the parchment and read it word for word and saw nothing out of place. She smiled inwardly, daring not to show her happiness, "nice penmanship," she commented.

"Whatever. It's my turn now and I better not see anything other than what I say, got that?" he warned.

"Oh, like I ever do that," she joked, bashing her eyes, and then shook her head, "go!"

"Don't rush me, woman!" he jerked. "Okay, My full name is Draco Malfoy with no middle name. My best friend is Blaise Zabini and he's been my best friend since the fourth year. I am proud to be in the prestigious house of Slytherin where they only place the best (causing Hermione to scoff). I am a pureblood wizard and damn proud of that also. My parents are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, both of whom are part of the Elite Wizards club, meaning they don't have to work, Germione," he added with a little smirk, "Potions is definitely my favorite subject followed by Quidditch and Charms. After Hogwarts, I'm determined to become a Professional Quidditch Player. And now _I'm _done."

"You are a very simple person," Hermione stated as she finished off the last sentence, "I mean, there was nothing here that I couldn't figure out myself."

"Well, I'm not telling you everything about me. You're not worth it," He said seriously, leaning closer to her face which revealed his boils more clearly, making Hermione just want to puke on his face.

The bell rang. Being so near the dungeon door, Malfoy headed out but lingered just outside for his best friend. Hermione stayed seated, waiting for Neville to pass by. When Zabini passed by her, he gave her the most menacing look that made her skin shiver slightly. But she darted the same look in hopes to disguise herself. He just smirked.

"Hi Hermione," she heard Neville say from behind.

"Hi Neville. I was just waiting for you," she said. "You have Transfigurations next right?"

He nodded, "are you going there also?"

"Yes. Do you want to walk together then?" she asked

"Okay."

And the two began their small journey to the Transfiguration class.

"I feel so bad for you Hermione," he started. "That was completely unfair what Slughorn did to you, being stuck with Malfoy. I couldn't do that at all if he did that to me!"

"I hate it too," she pouted. "But I started it by cursing him. And I should've known better! Me being Head Girl, really!"

"No, you deserve it, Hermione. That Malfoy is just a git." He said as they turned into Transfiguration.

"I never did thank you for trying to help me, did I Neville?" she asked with a smile. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," he answered.

They looked for an empty table but none were open except for one seaters. Neville said goodbye and headed for an empty chair beside a fellow Hufflepuff. Hermione took the other seat next to a Ravenclaw.

"Hi there. I don't think I've ever met you. My name is Hermione Granger," she said, putting out a hand.

The Ravenclaw girl looked at her with a blank face, "I know who you are. My name is Elizabeth Litte, but people call me Liz." She barely touched Hermione's hand before turning around and facing forward.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and muttered, "okay…," and turned herself towards the front also.

"Good Morning and welcome to your final year in Transfiguration!" McGonagall announced. The students in her class cheered. "I do not think it is necessary to explain the formalities of this class and the impact it might have in your future, so I will move on. The seat you have chosen will be your seat for the rest of the year unless there are inconviences of that seating, but alas such occasion is rare.

"On your NEWTS, you will be tested on everything you have encountered in Transfiguration during your time at Hogwarts. Practice is the key to success. Memorize what you think is vital in the test. Reread things that you have forgotten or will otherwise. Perhaps a study partner could be valuable. My point being," she concluded, "do not slack off. It is not wise when you've gotten this far."

Hermione listened intently on her professor. She was prepared to take this year by the fullest and study as hard as she has to. Of course, anyone who knew her would say that she's been doing it for six years already and this year wouldn't be any different.

After Hogwarts, there are so many possibilities of careers to choose from; owning a business, being a writer, being a professor, working at the ministry, working abroad, and perhaps if she became really ambitious, become the Minister of Magic! For now, all she can say is that she wants to help sort out the Ministry of Magic in Britain. Why, with Cornelius Fudge running the place, it needs a lot of repair.

She knew Harry and Ron only have two ideal choices for careers; playing on a professional Quidditch team or being Aurors. Hopefully if they decide on becoming Aurors, the three of them would still be working side by side in the ministry. If not, Hermione thought, it was meant to be. They would write, they said, but knowing them, letters would be sparse. She would write more often and she didn't mind, honestly, but she also wouldn't mind having a few more of her letters getting responses.

Then there was also the possibility of going back to the muggle world and working there, somehow. Perhaps she would go into the dentistry field like her parents, but that requires higher learning and she wanted to go into a career straight away. Whatever the reason for going back to the muggle world, it would be her emergency getaway. And she hoped there wouldn't be one. Why would there be, anyways?

Professor McGonagall continued her syllabus of her class until the bell rang, signaling for lunch. She walked down with Neville while discussing their methods of studying for transfiguration. Once they had entered the Great Hall, Hermione said goodbye as they parted ways and promptly sat down beside Harry.

"Hey, how's your first day going so far?" she asked them.

"Eh." Ron said. He took a bite off his bologna sandwich and looked at Hermione, flapping his food in front of her. "Snape was a bastard, like always. Took off ten points from Gryffindor because Dean's quill made too much noise."

"Ron, your food is raining on me!" she cried, waving his food away from her while he apologized. "At least you're taking it well. Usually you'd pout and say a lot of foul language."

He shrugged. "Ten points isn't a lot. Besides, me and Harry will be getting it back during Quidditch matches, right?" They high-fived each other.

"Of course! When I get the snitch out of Malfoy's pugged face, it'd feel like second year _all_ over again!" he said smirking.

"Oh Harry! Please, don't smirk. It's not amiable," she said, scrunching her face. "You reminded me of Malfoy just now and I _don't_ want to talk about that just now."

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked.

She told him the story during potions. They laughed and gave her approving nods when she told of casting the boiling spell upon their enemies. They frowned when she told them she was to be seated next to him for the rest of the year.

"Don't worry, Hermione. If he does _anything_ to insult you or make you feel horrible, tell us and we'll deal with it," Ron grimaced. "We'll make sure he pays."

"Yeah, we're sorry we couldn't take that class with you. It's just that-," Harry began.

"-Aurors aren't required to take potions, I understand Harry," Hermione recited. "I know. I don't have any hard feelings, trust me."

Harry smiled and hugged her, "thank you."

"So when do _you_ have Snape?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered as Harry released her. "I'm not looking forward to him, but I am for the class. Although," she said, "Dumbledore's Army will always be missed."

Harry blushed.

"Yup. Those were the good ol' times," Ron reminisced. "Harry teaching us, us being kind of a leader, me beating Hermione…"

Hermione shot an eyebrow, "I don't remember that."

Ron looked at Hermione with a dazed face, "Did you say something?"

Hermione shook her head to allow Ron this one time in thinking he'd ever beat her. She took a bite out of her own sandwich all the while missing Ron winking at Harry, who chuckled back.

She looked up, "what?"

He shrugged but kept smiling at her. She glared at him, trying to intimidate him, making him feel like she was searching the answer through his eyes. Her stare was dead serious. He stared back, eyes squinting from keep it open too long. Hermione grinned when he looked at Ron.

"Yeah okay. An inside joke between you guys," she said, not meaning anything by her accusations. She looked at Harry and then Ron, giving them a good mad face. "Guy talk, right?"

"Er," Harry stuttered, not sure if this was a trick question. He kept looking at Ron who just gave a strained face. "Noooo. Hermione, we would never ever ever _ever_ think about having guy talks without you," he said in hopes that that was the answer to her question. He gave a weak smile.

"You're like one of the guys, Hermione, and we don't want to treat you differently," Ron said assuringly as he felt motivated to continue Harry's answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ron, but you can have guy talk, you know. Actually, I would prefer if you have guy talks about the girls and how pretty they look because I could be really disturbed about it," she admitted. "And, I'll have girl talk. With Ginny."

Harry pouted. "What? Why don't you talk about girls stuff with us?"

"Yeah, you don't think we can handle it or something?" Ron mocked.

Taking a sip of apple juice, she said, "you think you can handle listening _and_ responding about girl talk?" The boys nodded. "Okay. Best case scenario: Which scarf should I wear? The blue one with puffy balls on the string or the pink ones with stripes? It's so hard it's giving me a headache! Could you handle that?" she asked and they nodded. She pondered then gave them a shuddering look. "Worst case scenario: I'm on my period and it's happening right now! I'm not expecting for another few days! You don't happen to have a pad, do you? Oh man, is it showing through my skirt?" She looked at the boys who were listening with open-locked eyes. "Now, could you handle _that_?"

They shook their heads. Ron instantly covered her ears.

"Exactly. That's what us girls usually talk about, although I don't really do that. But like I said, worst case scenario. And you want to know what else?" she asked, peering at her guy friends, "there have been worse cases than that."

"O-okay! That's enough girl talk for now!" Harry exclaimed while putting his food down. "My appetite is lost."

"Yeah, me too," Ron said weakly. "Harry mate, could you hand me that bowl? That empty one, yeah."

Harry handed Ron the empty bowl to his far right.

"I think I might puke," he whispered. He put his face close to the bowl just in case. His eyes were half open and his hands were holding his stomach. "Hermione, not a good image…"

She laughed. "Told you so."

END FLASHBACK

END FLASHBACK

END FLASHBACK

AN:

Remember, Review!!!

Talk to you next Saturday ;)


End file.
